nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystical Allotropes
Varioconstitution is the phenomena of more than one Chemical Element occupying the same Atomic Number on the Periodic Table yet possess divergent properties and forms including More or Less Atomic Mass than each other. It is a phenomena rooted in Quantum Mechanics on the Planck Level or Less. Varioconstitutive Elements Varioconstitutive Elements are Chemical Elements that occupy the same Atomic Number on the Periodic Table but operate on different Quantum Frequencies resulting in Atomic Density that is higher or lower compared to other elements occupying the same atomic number giving them a different Atomic Mass through Quantum Frequencies. As a result an Atomic Variable may have completely different properties from it's counterparts with some being borderline otherworldly. These Periodic Elements even have their own Isotopes, Allotropes, and Isomers. This is not to be confused with Variable Charges which are something else entirely. Varioconstitutive Elements are a result of the Fifth Force known as Quintessence, as a result, these materials may be related to Hidden Variables in Quantum Mechanics. Varioconstitutive Elements have the habit of massively bending if not breaking Laws of Thermodynamics achieving effects that would otherwise often be considered as impossible and otherworldly to even think of. These elements are marked with a number indicating a variable called Atomic Magnitude indicating which Level of the Periodic Table it belongs to. In addition to this Varioconstitutive Elements can bond and react with other elements that are not of the same Atomic Magnitude. Periodic Levels Varioconstitutive Elements get their own places on the Periodic Table called a Periodic Level. Each Element's Periodic Level is indicated by a number called the Atomic Magnitude. Magnitude is relative to each element depending on the factors that are inherent to that element. Known Varioconstitutive Elements Metals Mithril Roselium Cavorite Solarium Lunarium Stellarium Fleurite Tristanite Uchium Lethium Styxium Celestium Terrestrium Telestium Hermium Hermium is a Metal similar in appearance and structure to mercury but is non-toxic to life and can actually react with organics as a catalyst to improve health and purge disease. It occupies Atomic Number 80 and an Atomic Mass of 201.44. It is a liquid at room temperature and is often found in nature as Hermium Sulfide, a black crystalline substance. It is often referred to as True Mercury, Sophic Mercury, or Celestial Mercury. Octanium Octanium is an Atomic Variable with the same atomic number as Cobalt. It is highly prized because of it's ability to contain Antimatter in Mystiantimatter weaponry. When a Mystiantimatter weapon detonates it is able to react with the large scale energy burst and enhance it's destructive explosive power. Spartanium Babylonium Luxorium Timonium Romanium Neronium Caligulum Saturnium Jupiterium Apocalyptium Kryptonium Rodinium Indranium Uridium Luciferium Nemesisium Telosium Astronium Cosmonium Photonium Skotonium Metalloids Sanguinite Earthium Mercurium Marsium Venusium Crimsonite Non-Metals Alexandrine Heracline Carmot Carmot is a Red Opaque Crystalline Non-Metal with an Atomic Number of 6 and Atomic Mass of 11.333. As a result it is closely related to Carbon. It is the primary ingredient in making the Philosopher Stone. Carmot is known for being able to bond easily with almost every known Element and this trait is refined when transmuted into the Philosopher Stone. It is Crystalline Solid at Room Temperature. Known Varioconstitutive Compounds Alloys Orichalcum A naturally occurring alloy composed of Tristanite and Fleurite. It is extremely resistant to corrosion and can regenerate. It is malleable and if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. Sometimes it can occur in the color black. Rosantine A natural and incredibly strong bronze tinted alloy formed from Fleurite and Roselium. if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. This metal practically lasts forever and heal's itself. Stellaine A silver-hued Alloy made up of Tristanite and Mithril. It is extremely durable and is stronger than Mithril in it's unrefined state. Like in Mithril and Tristanite if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. Sometimes it can occur in the color black. Adamantium Egyptite Pandorite Orionite Orionite is a prized alloy made of Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium. It's main use is in Mystinuclear Weapons. It is designed to maximize the explosive and destructive potential of each element it contains. It is most widely used as Tampers or Payloads themselves in Mystinuclear Weapons. It is highly unstable and increasingly radioactive. If salted in Cobalt it can be considered a doomsday material. Ophiuchite Ophiuchite is a prized weapons grade alloy made for use in Mystinuclear weapons. Made from Apocalyptium, Luciferium, Spartanium, and Babylonium, this alloy is extremely radioactive and more expensive to manufacture than Orionite. Similarly its used to maximize the explosive and destructive potential of each element it contains. It is also considered a doomsday material and is considered more dangerous than Orionite in this respect. Valkyrite Valkyrite is a Nuclear alloy Composed of Nemesisium and Apocalyptium. It is outlawed by most civilizations with the Atlantean Star Empire being one of the only civilizations which still use this doomsday material. It is extremely dangerous and radioactive. It can kill an Atlantean within five minutes of unprotected exposure. As a result the energy released is also extreme. As a result weapons containing it are only used as a last resort considering the extreme possibility of permanently altering the environment on any planet from the resulting fallout. Etoiline Lumierine Occultite Raptorite Spectrite Minerals Adamantite Star Crystals Star Crystals are rare Atomic Variable Compounds related to Quartz. They are often referred to as Living Crystals or Stones of God. This is because of their rarity in nature and their incredible mystical powers. They are the primary source of power for most Atlantean Technology. They can only form naturally in either the Death or Birth of a Star System, as such they are closely affiliated with Rebirth and the Origins of the Universe and all things Within. Atlanteans however have a strange and mysterious Ability to grow or "seed" these crystals as well as seed existing Quartz Crystals with similar properties. It is ultimately unknown why Atlanteans have this unique power but it is often attributed to their close connection with the divine as is implied in their culture. It is unknown if Aryans by extension have this unique power however one thing is certain, it is the ability to produce these crystals that has led them to be so powerful as a civilization and this trait is only shared by two other races, the Lemurians and Arcturians. These crystals are most notoriously used in Arcane tools and weaponry most famously the Angel Blades of those affiliated with the Order of the Sacred Flame or any Sanctified Establishment affiliated with the Divine. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Materials Category:Copyright Held Content